New girl at Tokyo High!
by Sarabear209
Summary: My parents just died. All alone my brother Sota and I have to face moving to a BEAUTIFUL house and of course.. a new school full of Demons, mean priestess and new friendships! Will i be able to become friends with this Half-demon dog? or will this be the worst year of my life?
1. Welcome home

Beep beep beep!

SLAM

I slap whatever was making that horrible noise.

Not only did I slap it, I grabbed it and threw it across my room. Lucky for me it hit the wall and woke me up. Why I finally opened my eyes I realized I threw my alarm clock.. AGAIN!

My name is Kagome Higurashi! I'm 17 years old and today I have to move in to live in a shire.

Not so normal huh? Also, I'm a priestess. Just thought I'd let you know.

I moved into this shire with my brother Sota and my cat Buyo.

Turns out my grandfather owned this shire and passed it down to me.. Well not exactly.

He left this shire to my mother. She passed away last month and now I have the responsibility to take care of Souta. There's only one other thing you should know.

I didn't know this either but to my surprise my mom and dad left me a HUGE surprise.

(My father also passed away before he knew about Sota) they left us RICH!

The newspapers and magazine have been talking about the two lonely kids whose parents left them a fortune. I don't know how they got the money but they did. Anyways back to today.

I got up to make breakfast before I left the house I grew up in.

It wasn't small and it wasn't so big. It was enough.

But the will said I'd have to live at the shrine in order to keep Sota so they won't take him away. Everything got packed and was being taken to the shrine. Thanks to my parents I bought a car.

A really nice Camry actually. I didn't want to go seem like a rich girl so I just bought a suitable red car.

I told Sota to say goodbye to our past. As he got in the car I looked at the house one last time, and one last tear feel down my eyes.

I pulled up to the shrine and let me tell you, IT WAS BIG! It was like a mansion!

Kind of like the one next door actually. But this looked ROYAL!

The Shrine looked beautiful and had many nice prayer rooms. But when I got into the house, wow.

Sota quickly ran up looking into the rooms. Can you believe it? A huge kitchen, two living rooms, a giant dining room, a ball room, a bowling alley, indoor and outdoor pool!

A game room, spa, and a garden. I'm sure there is more but the movers will be here soon to drop off the boxes. I went upstairs and Souta was already in his room.

I guess our rooms were picked out already. Both our rooms were on the 3rd floor and had our names engraved in the doors. Mine said 'Daddy's Miko Kagome' a tear left my eye and fell to the floor.

Miko was my father's nickname to me before he.. Left.

I walked over to Sota's room which was pretty far down from mine but not too far.

His door said 'Momma's hero Sota' I touched the door thinking my mother would be behind me saying it's okay. Now I couldn't stop crying. Sota opened the door to see me crying.

He sighed "you saw the door too huh" all I did was smile and hug him. "It's alright sis, I cried too."

The doorbell rang and I wiped the tears away. I went downstairs to open the door.

The movers were here. They just dropped the boxes outside my house and left.

They rang the doorbell when they were done and left! Can you believe them!

All our boxes were outside. They weren't a lot but they still were more than me and Sota could handle.

I sighed. Sota walked inside to change into some clothes suitable to unpack, I was going inside when I heard someone laugh. I turned around but no one was there.

I swear I was losing it. "I'm up here." I froze. I looked up at the sacred tree and there was a boy sitting in one of the branches. He had red sweats on with a black wife beater.

His long sliver hair shined in the sun. I thought he was albino. Kind of creepy.. But, kind of cute.

It's not until he jumped down (without opening his eyes!) and landed on the ground gracefully until I saw what he really was. A demon. He now looked tanned and had a built body. He was hot!

He opened his eyes and I was shocked. He has amber eyes. They were beautiful. I looked up at him and my eyes opened wide. Are those.. Dog ears? He looked at me like I grew another head. "What are you staring at me for women?!"


	2. Annoying Neighbor and Friendly Reunion

I was shocked.

I looked at him and grew angry "what are you doing at MY house in MY tree! Trying to scare the new girl! Huh? Is it a sick joke to you?!" Now I was pissed. He looked confused and a little red.

"No!" He shouted at me. "I live next door and my dad told me to come help you!"

He calmed down a but before he said his next words

"I knew your mother and was told to look after you. I only came to help unpack!" I was shocked.

I didn't know he was here to help. He knew my mother? " . I didn't know.."

"Keh. Whatever. Lets get started."

He walked up to the boxes and started to walk towards my house.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Before I let a total stranger into my house, what is your name?"

He looked and me and thought about if he should tell me.

" it's Yasha. Inuyasha. What about you?"

I smiled and giggled at how he said his name. A smirk appeared on my face and I replied

"it's Gome. Kagome."

He looked kind of pissed and I just laughed. If he could do it why can't I? You have to admit it was funny.

After everything was unpacked I walked Inuyasha outside.

He just lived next door so he didn't really need a ride so I didn't ask him.

We didn't talk much after he came into my house. When we walked outside I thanked him.

"Don't mention it."

I sighed and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him confused.

"Nothing, why?"

"No reason. Usually girls would be begging for my number and asking me to stay."

I turned red and mad. I'm not just one of those other girls. I was slightly glowing but didn't know it.

Inuyasha saw me and stepped back. I looked at him and calmed down. I stopped glowing.

" you a ?" He kind of stuttered.

I looked at him and laughed. " " I copied him with a smile on my face and I could tell he was mad.

"Are you mocking me?!" He said angrily.

I gave him the same look he had on his face "Am I?!"

"Stop it bitch"

I gasped. His ears dropped to his head and he thought about what he said.

"I.i.i "

I grew a light blue ball in my hand, probably the size of a small jaw breaker and pushed it towards him.

And it touched his stomach he growled

"Ouch! Get it off! It doesn't even really hurt."

I closed my eyes and brought my hands together.

I started praying the ball grew bigger on Inuyasha a chest, I was purifying him.

He started to scream and I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I break my trance and Inuyasha falls to the ground panting. I drop my hands and look back.

To my surprise Sesshomaru was there. I knew him when I was a child and me and my mother would visit her friend InuTashio. I would call him Tashy [tah-she] and Sesshomaru, sesshy. [sh-eh-she]

My eyes widen as I scream "SESSHY!" I grab him into a hug and he hugs back.

Inuyasha gets up and looks at us. He suddenly says

"You know this bitch!"

Sesshomaru leave my side quickly and is now in front of Inuyasha.

He raises his hand and slapped Inuyasha who is thrown across the yard.

He appears in front of Inuyasha again. I run over to them. Shesshomaru spoke

"Do not call my friend by that word. Her name is Kagome and Kagome will be the only thing you call her." He turns around towards me and apologizes for whatever Inuyasha has done.

I smile and look at Sesshomaru. I ask him

"How do you know Inuyasha?"

Sesshy looks at me and sighs. "He is my half-brother".

I try to get this threw my head.

"But Sesshy, you are sophisticated and mature. Inuyasha is just cruel. How are you two even close to related?" Before he can speak another voice speaks.

"That would be by me." I turn around and see InuTashio smiling at me.

A huge smile appears on my face and I run and hug Tashy.

"TASHY!"

He laughs as I embrace him in a hug. He hugs me back and looks down to me.

"I sent Inuyasha over here to help you. But I would have been better off sending Sesshomaru. "

I look up at him and wince. "He would have been the better choice. Tsk tsk tsk. "

InuTashio laughs again. "Kagome if you need anything I live just next door. Do not hesitate to come over if you need anything." I thanked him and he left to his house.

Sesshomaru also gave me a hug and left. Before I walked inside I heard a growl.

Guess Inuyasha was waking up. I walked over to him and stuck my hand out towards him.

He slapped it away and got up. He swayed for a little but got up. "I wish I never met you."

His eyes were now red and I was starting to fear him.

I turned around and ran but he jumped in front of me. He had two purple streaks on his face like Sesshy and his fangs were bigger. I was scared. I was going to die. I was really going to die.

He jumped at me to attack me.

I quickly dropped to my knees closed my eyes put my hands together and said a prayer.

I opened my eyes around me and a barrier surrounded me.

Inuyasha was thrown back.

He came back to attack me again when a short girl with silver hair and dog ears like Inuyasha got in front of me and yelled

"STOP IT BWOTHA!"

Inuyasha stopped.

His eyes faded back to Amber and his fangs receded.

He looked at the little girl with tears in her eyes.

I let my barrier down.

He walked towards the girl and she wasn't frightened anymore.

He picked her up and started to walk away. Before he left he stopped and turned around.

"Kagome"

I looked up at him

"I'm sorry; about all of this."

He turned around and walked away carrying the child.

I looked confused and walked inside my house.

I need a bath.


	3. Welcome to Tokyo High!

I went into my room and into the bathroom.

It was HUGE! There was a hot tube in my bathroom! It is Just what I needed.

I slipped in it and began to calm down. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

I woke up to the smell of food. It was still pretty earlier.

I had light blue short shorts on and a white tank top that showed me off nicely but not too much.

I put on my sandals and went downstairs not even caring how I looked.

To my surprise there was Shesshomaru cooking me breakfast, and a little girl sitting on my couch watching TV. "Good morning" I looked at Sesshy and told him good morning.

If I wasn't sure I was 17 this looked like my future. My husband, cooking me dinner while my child, watches cartoons, Typical. Omg what am I thinking! I looked at the child and she smiled at me.

"Yuzuki"

I looked at Sesshy

"Her name is Yuzuki"

I mouth a 0' and went back to my thoughts. I'm sick -_- I knew Sesshy since I was a child.

He told me to eat breakfast and the. Get ready.

His father told him to check on me and while he did he decided to make me food.

How nice of him. After all these years Sesshy is still like a big brother to me.

I'm happy I have at least one friend. I walk upstairs and got dressed.

I put on a red tank top with a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans with appropriate rips in them (there supposed to be there) and red converse. I looked in the mirror and brushed my Raven hair.

Raven. It was what my jacket said.

My friends gave me that nickname when I was little because of my hair.

It sometimes looked like it was dark blue. I liked having natural odd highlights.

My eyes were a chocolate brown. Nothing different. A lot of people had brown eyes.

I let my wavy hair down (it reached half way down my back) and grabbed my book bag.

I went down stairs to see Sota waiting for me. "Shessy left so let's go!" I nodded my head and went to my red Camry. (Red is my fav color if you can't tell by now.)

I got to school and Sota walked with me to the office. We got our schedule and walk our ways.

First class I had was English. I had it with Mrs. Ezika. Weird name huh. I walked in and everyone stared at me. Some boys whistles and girls started to gossip. I heard someone say "keh." I looked up only to see Inuyasha was in this class. GREAT! I walked up the teacher and she looked at me

"You must be Kagome!" She smiled.

"Bingo." I said.

"Class this is out new student Kagome. Please be polite and kind to her. Sango please raise your hand."

I saw a hand go up but didn't see the face.

"Kagome you may go be seated by Sango."

I walked over towards her and sat down. She was pretty. Her hair was longer than mine and it was straight and light brown. She had brown eyes and pink eye liner. She looked nice.

"Hi I'm Sango!"

I looked at her and smiled

"I'm Kagome!"

She looked at the paper in my hand

"is that your schedule? Can I see it?"

I smiled and gave it to her.

"Wow, we have the same classes! But you have 4 of them with Miroku."

Her smile kind of faded

"Miroku?"

Okay I'm confused. Who is he? She saw my expression on my face.

"Miroku is my friend, but he's a pervert. He won't hesitate to grab a girl's ass."

She looked kind of mad. I giggled.

"Sounds like you like this Miroku guy!"

She blushes " !"

The bell rings.

"Don't forget your books tomorrow!" Mrs. Ezika yells.

I doubt anyone is listening to her. Next class I had was Geometry with Mr. Totosai.

He was an old man. But get this, he was sleeping! This is second period and he is sleeping!

Well it is weird. I say by Sango who sat by a boy with short-ish black hair. It was in a low ponytail.

Idk why he bothered to put it in one. He had a purple shirt on and black jeans. He had a glove over his left hand and a beaded bracelet on. Kind of like some monks do. I didn't really mind in and sat down.

The bell rung and before I knew it Mr. Totosai started teaching. He was asleep a minute ago! This is so weird. I feel like it is going to be a l my day.

Sango pasted me a note .

'Miroku is the guy sitting next me me'

I looked at and Miroku seemed like he was well concentrated on his work and the teacher. I wrote back

'really? That guy seems nice and hard working.' Miroku noticed me looking at him and he smiled at me.

I just smiled back. The note was on my desk again.

'Dont let him fool you, just wait.' I giggled and put the note away.


	4. Evil twin?

**A/N:** Soooo I forgot I have to do Disclaimers and stuff. This was supposed to be my second story I posted but change of plans it is now my first. At first I was like 'Nobody is going to read this ): ' but I am happy some people did. Thank you guys!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters_. I do own Yuzuki and Kitue. And possibly anyone else I'll make up _

Two more periods past and it was lunch!

We sat at a table under a tree.

There was Sango, Miroku, Ayame (met her in History), and me kitue (a boy I met in history.) then there was me. They all talked about me and wanted to know more about me. I told them they should all come over after school and they agreed.

"We'll its settled; you will all come to my house!" I shouted really loud I swear china could hear me. Sango laughed "yes yes Kagome now sit down!"

Every laughed. I walked to throw away my trash and when I was walking towards the group a guy stopped me.

Not a just any guy, a wolf.

"Hi there" he had a cute smile.

He had on a brown shirt and white skinny jeans. His long hair was up in a ponytail and he has winter blue eyes. They were too cute!

I blushed "hi"

"Your name is Kagome am I right? I have you in English. I'm Koga. I saw you and I had to talk to you. But you ran out once the bell rang." I tried to think back and I remember something like that.

"Umm.. Yeah I had to get to my locker to meet Sango."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. This made me blush even more.

He smiled

"You should hang out with me sometime, possibly go get lunch?"

I was looking up and him and he was looking down at me. Our faces were extremely close. I bet my face is super red now! I pushed him off me politely.

"Sure" I smiled at him

"Here is my number just call me!" With that I walked away. It wasn't even my real number.

Miroku looked at me

"So you and Koga huh?" I looked at him and laughed.

"No way! He asked me on a date and I gave him a fake number!"

I kept laughing and now Sango and Ayame were laughing with me.

The bell rang and me and Sango headed off to our next class. Gym. It was okay except the shorts were way to short. They were more like underwear! Except they were over our underwear. We had a baggy brownish shirt on too. A good uniform huh.

After Gym was over I had Lab. Which is basically science but whatever.

The teacher assigned is partners and my partner was not Sango no no no.

It was a girl named Kikyou. Honest to god she is my reflection. She looked Just like me!

And to make it weirder, we had the same outfit on. The only difference is my hair is wavy and hers is straight. My eyes and sweet and wide hers are cold and narrow. But she is sweet like me. Turns out we like a lot of the same things.

She told me how before I moved here she was the second wealthiest person at our school.

I told her I really didn't care about money and I didn't even know I had it until I moved here.

She was shocked to know that I didn't know I was rich. I laughed and she did as well.

Before the bell rang I invited her over to my house with Sango and my friends. She accepted.

She told me of it was okay to bring a friend and I told her it was fine with me.

I went home and got everything ready. Sango and Miroku were the first to arrive.

Sango brought here two failed cat Kirara. She was adorable! Then Ayame arrived with see sister Azaku.

Last to arrive was Kitue. I didn't really think Kikyou would come.

I told Sango about here and she said she didn't really trust Kikyou.

I just shrugged and my new friends were busy gasping at my house.

They ran up and down the hallways and looked around.

We were about to go to the in home theater to watch a movie when the doorbell rang.

I walked over with Sango and opened the huge door.

There in front of me was Kikyou, and to her left with his arm around her waist was Inuyasha.

It surprised me.

"Hi Kagome!" She smiled brightly

"This is my boyfriend Inuyasha! You don't mind that I brought him do you?"

"The more the merrier!"

I said smiling but deep down wanted to get a knife and charge at him.

We all walked back to the theater and picked the movie 'End of watch'.

That movie always made me cry at the end. After we went to the arcade room and had a blast.

Me and Kikyou got alone really well and it turns out Miroku and Inuyasha are best friends.

Surprising huh? Sango and Ayame were suspicious the whole time. They really don't like Kikyou.

It was getting late and Kikyou decided to leave first.

I thanked her for coming over and she said she had a blast. She took her dog with her.

(Yes I just called Inuyasha a dog.) Then Ayame and her sister left. Which left Miroku and Sango.

Sango told me it was weird of Kikyou to be nice since she was a major bitch.

Sango told me how Kikyou betrayed her and had Inuyasha on a leash since freshmen year.

I was kind of getting worried. She kept telling me of how bad Kikyou was.

"As long as I'm her friend she won't do anything bad I bet. Right"

Sango only sighed.

"Yes that's how it is. Once she is done with you then she will treat you like she does everyone else."

I sighed at this new information. Well, now I can tell this is defiantly going to be a long school year!

**A/N**: yaaaaayyyyyyyy there is Chapter 4 hope you like it!

I like to thank my followers **DALUNA**, **Mycheesytaco**, **Sapphire Sawada-Uzumaki** !

Thank you guys for Following I hope I do not let you down!

: _Thank you_! I will try my best to upadate as soon as possible. I really like where I am going with my story so far


	5. Dog gets in trouble

Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha_. I do own the characters I made up.

First week school was great. And everyone had fun at my house.

I think things are going pretty good now! I have friends who don't see me as a rich preppy girl just as the nice caring person I am. I think I kind of like it here.

Sota made a few friends too! A boy named Kohaku, who I found out is Sango's brother, a Fox demon named Shippo (he is adorable!) and a little girl (who kind of creeps me out) named Kanna.

I think we are fitting in well. Other than the dog that sends me glares all the time and thinks MY sacred tree is his personal nap spot.

Every time I catch him up there I surround him in a barrier and it makes him feel like it gets smaller and smaller. It's really funny to see his reaction. I called Sango and Miroku over to see it.

They couldn't stop laughing! The dog (I refuse to say his name for trying to attack me and being rude!) was running around in the barrier and freaking out!

Eventually I let him go and he got mad and left. Miroku and Sango left as well seeing as Miroku was Sango's ride and they have to pick up Kohaku from Practice. (He's becoming a demon slayer like Sango)

Sota is out going over to Kohaku's and I am alone. Kind of weird.

*Knock knock*

'I wounder who that could be' I start walking to the door and suddenly

*BAM BAM BAM*

"Alright alright im coming!" shessh whats there rush!

I open the door to find an unexpected guess. A very mad one actually.

At my door was Kikyou and a little further behind her was her dog.

"What is this I hear about you trying to purify MY boyfriend!"

"oh, he told you?"

"YES he told me!"

"Well come in and I'll explain"

"NO I WILL NOT COME IN I WANT ANSWERS BITCH WHY ARE YOU PURIFYING MY MAN!"

Okay now I'm pissed. NO ONE has a right to yell at me and especially not at my house.

"Listen, He tried to attack me and looked creepy as fuck. I HAD to protect myself. I'm sure you would do the same if a demon was charging at you. I met him the first day I moved her and all he has ever done is annoy me and sit around in MY sacred tree all day. He never gets off my property and is literally planning to kill me. If it wasn't for Yuzuki, I'm sure I would have been ripped to shreds. I give that girl props for getting in front of an attacking demon. I put a barrier up to protect me but he just kept trying to attack me. So if you say I'm purifying your 'man' it's to protect myself okay"

"I.i uhh"

"Please let me finish, before you call me a 'bitch' in my own house, I suggest that you get both sides of the story please."

"He didn't tell me all that.." she turned around and gave a cold glare to her dog.

"INUYASHA COME HERE NOW!"

His ears were flat on his head when she yelled and I was trying to contain my laughter.

Kikyou walked towards Inuyasha and dragged him by his ear towards me.

"SAY YOU ARE SORRY!" Kikyou literally screamed to his face

"ow Ow OW! OKAY OKAY IM SORRY KAGOME IM SORRY"

I could not stop laughing!

"It's okay, just stop sleeping on My tree and don't step on my property unless you are invited. Kikyou you are welcome to come in, will you?" I really didn't want to deal with this or her coming in.

I was just trying to be nice.

"No that is fine. I'm going to spend the day with Inuyasha"

"Keh"

"Do not interrupt me Inu-kuu"

Okay they are grossing me out now. Kill me.

"Thank you, but we will leave now"

Thank you Kami!

I watched them leave and Inuyasha turned around a few times to glare at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him in return. What a dog. I finally closed my door and went to sit down for a while.

About 5 minutes later someone knocked on my door. UGHHHHH! I just want peace.

I swear if it is Kikyou again ima be sooo mad. I opened my door and holly shit.

"Oh.. my.. kami.."

"Hello beautiful"

**A/N:** _hello everyone_! Sorry for that short chapter! I've been busy. But I promise chapter 6 will be updated within the next 3 hours. Maybe two. Thanks for waiting! I will try to add more twist into this. I feel like it is kind of boring. I'll add more interesting things(:

Love always ~Sarabear209


	6. Amusement Park disaster

"_Oh..my..kami.."_

"_Hello beautiful"_

I can't believe he is here. How? I mean I told him I was moving but why is he here?

"Did you miss me babe?" he stood at my door with his deep blue eyes staring at me. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button shirt that was open at the top showing his chest. He had his hair in a long braid and it looked good on him.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing here?" I was stunned.

His eyes turned sad and his smile turned into a frown.

"Awww babe you arnt hsppy to see me? I moved all this way just to be with you"

Are you serious! He moved here just to be with me?!

I hugged him tight and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bank did you really move over here just for me?!" I am just too excited

"Yeah babe, I live down the street tho. There are no houses for sale by yours. So it's a ten minute walk but it's worth it. Are you busy right now?"

"No I'm not" please take me out please take me out please take me out!

"Get ready babe, lets got to the amusement park"

I let him go and started jumping up and down while screaming. This is going to be sooooo fun!

I decided to wear blue denim shorts and a white blouse, you know to match. It's cute okay! I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on golden sandals. I looked cute.

On our way to that amusement park we took his cherry red Lamborghini. Yes, the very same one he tried to give me on my birthday earlier this year. I told him no then, I told him no now. I am happy with my Camry.

We got to the park and instantly started going on rides. Oh how I missed Bankotsu!

This was so much fun. Me and bank went to go get some drinks cause well we were thirsty. Duh.

I got lemonade and Bank got . How he drinks that? I don't know.

I was walking towards the Ferris wheel and some jerk bumped into me and made me spill my lemonade all over me! I was so pissed! When I looked up I seen the most annoying person I never wanted to see again. The dog!

"Why did you bump into me jerk! You made me all wet!" I am so pissed!

"maybe you should watch where you are going stupid" he had a smirk on his face. I was going to smak his face but bank pulled me behind him and got in the dogs face. He looked mad.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that Inuyasha. You don't want to piss me off!" WHAT!? He knows the dog!?

"Keh. I don't know why you are dating this girl Bankotsu. You know you can do better."

Before I could say anything Bank punch him in the face and he fell on the ground. I gasped and suddenly there was a crowd around us.

"Inuyasha!" oh shit. Here comes Kikyou.

"oh my gosh Inu-kuu! What happened!" Kikyou looked at me and bank.

"You again Kagome? Why is it that when there is a problem with my Inu you have to be the middle of it!"

Seriously. She is blaming me for this?

"Look Kikyou you don't kno-"

"NO you listen bitch stay away from MY man!"

"UGHHH AGAIN WITH THIS SHIT KIKYOU! HE BUMPED INTO ME AND MADEME SPILL MY DRINK ON MYSELF! GOD DAMN BITCH CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ANYONE! I DON'T CARE IF HE IS YOUR MAN! I HAVE MY OWN MAN THANK YOU!" Her mouth hung open and stared at me in disbelief.

I turned around at bank and gave him a glare. I mumbled "let's go now"

He grabbed my hand and we left. I looked back and Inuyasha was laughing at Kikyou? It was weird but whatever. The car ride home was quite. Bank walked me to my door and gave me a sweet passionate kiss which was RUDLY INTERRUPTED but Sota.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know this should have been up yesterday but my boyfriend stole my laptop for the night so I could not update it. I know it is short but chapter 7 will be longer! I am so sorry!

New followers! _: DALUNA, Mycheesytaco, Sapphire Sawada-Uzumaki, tia1992, WildLatin, Faith Hathaway, Amber the Bluebird, Always-Be-Batman, pokemoneeveeforever, I love snowy owls, pinky8605_

I love snowy owls: It is a surprise! (:

Pokemoneeveeforever: You read my mind

: Thank you(: I will keep writing!

Thank you all!


	7. Just a daydream

The weekend passed by pretty fast. I had peace and quiet and invited Sango over to my spa where we talked about girl things. It was really nice. But today is Monday.. Which means school.

*beep Beep BEEP*

"UGHHHHH"

I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it. But it didn't hit the wall since my room is big the alarm only made it halfway through my room and landed on the floor.

I got up took a shower. I loved how big my bathroom was. And my many varieties of shampoo. went to get dressed. Good thing this school doesn't have uniforms.

I put on a blue sundress that hugs me pretty nice. I let my hair down and didn't put on makeup cause I don't need it.

"HEY SIS!" here comes Sota

"WHAT? I AM DONE ALREADY!" sheessh

"THERE IS A REALLY COOL SUPER AWESOME GUY WITH A REALLY COOL SUPER AWESOME CAR WAITING FOR YOU DOWN HERE! I'M GETTING IN!" He slammed the door which really wasn't hard.

Outside my window was bank with his red Lamborghini. I got my book bag and went down stairs. I told Akemi (my butler I guess but I see her more of a friend) bye. She is really beautiful. She is a Cat demon with long red hair and a nice body. She has fair skin and green eyes. Really pretty.

The car ride with Bankotsu was funny. Turns out, Bank is a real comedian. Sota could not stop laughing.

So it turns out, that when you walk into school holding a hot guys hand, everyone stares at you. Especially when he is the new guy. Girls kept whispering things like I only got him cause I slept with him, which I didn't! and 'why is he with her he should be with me!' jealous much.

In English I walked in with Bank and he decided to sit next to me. We were passing notes and he was so funny I kept giggling. I was writing back to his notes when I felt someone staring at me.

I looked around, first at Sango, wasn't her, then Koga, wasn't him he looked sad lol.

My eyes finally found out who was staring at me. It was Inuyasha. He was looking at me and Bank. I gave him a questioning look at he growled and looked away. I wrote Bank about it and he told me not to worry.

The bell rang and Sango, Bank and I walked to Mr. Totosai's class for Geometry.

In geometry there is this kid that liked me. His name was Jiro. Bank being the silly nilly he is kept throwing paper balls at him… along with Sango and Miroku.

Mr. Totosai is really too old to notice but im sure he sees us. Im just positive he doesn't care as long as we don't physically hurt him.

Once the bell rang Bank threw one more ball and it hit Jiro on the head. All at once Bank, Sango and Miroku stood up and yelled "SCORE!"

Everyone turned around even a very mad Jiro and they all started laughing. Talk about embarrassing.

History was next so I had to leave bank and go with Ayame and Kitue.

It was pretty nice having Bank around. He carried my stuff and sat by me always holding me and stuff.

I guess it was really fun having someone I knew with me.

Art was next and it was fun. We had to paint a place of solitude. I painted an open field with beautiful flowers all around it. And just to be silly I painted myself spinning around in the field with my hair blowing in the wind.

It was really nice. Since I was done early I asked Mr. Izaku if I could use the rest room.

I was humming nicely and sat on a bench outside by the restrooms. It was a nice day. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I felt the sun shine down on mew and warm me up.

All of a sudden I heard a low growl and could feel someone breathing on my neck. I didn't open my eyes cause I was afraid who I would see. Then it hit me. It _growled_. It had to be a demon. I was about to purify the area around me but did not have to. I didn't feel anyone around me.

I opened my eyes slowly and I was alone. Did I imagine it? Maybe I did. I got up and walked back to class thinking about my stupid daydreams.

**INUYASHA POV.**

"Miroku why is is Tech so BORING!"

"I don't know Inuyasha why did you beg me to SIGN UP FOR IT WITH YOU!"

"well sorry.. I didn't think it would be boring." God damn today is a slow day.

"Yo "

"yes ?"

"Need to pee."

"ughhh yes inuyasah you may go to the restroom, but next time ask like a civil human been."

"but im not. Im a demon. Im out!"

Ha that was easy. Now to walk around for no reason for about ten minutes.

It's such a nice day. The sun is shining the birds are singing and the cherry blossom trees smell soooooo nice. It's intoxicating. But, in a good way. Wait. There aren't any cherry blossom trees at Tokyo High?

I followed the scent and saw Kagome siting on a bench by the girls bathroom. Her eyes were close. Ha, now it's time for pay back. I jumped up real fast and landed in front of her. I noticed she stiffened a bit.

Now is my chance. I growled low enough for her to hear so she would open her eyes and be scared. I could sense she was scared but she didn't open her eyes. I stopped growling when I also notice she smelled nice. She was the one who smelled like cherry blossoms. I just stood there for a while with my eyes closed when I realized I was too close. I was breathing on her neck. What. Am. I. Doing. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was beautiful. I examined her for the first time ever.

She was really cute. I jumped away into a tree away from her. She didn't notice me. I watched her open her eyes and look around in confusion. Who knows? Maybe she will think it was a dream, Like it never happened.

Oh god. I think I like Higurashi.


	8. Two of a kind, Yuzuki

At lunch we all sat down to eat.

Altho before I sat down with Bankotsu I heard "PERVERT!" _SLAP._

Miroku is starting to show his true colors around me lately.

He even groped me once. Noticed I said once. Bankotsu picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him against a tree yelling not to touch me again.

Every now and then I feel like someone is staring at me but I completely ignore it.

School was over as soon as it started. It seemed like I was getting use to school. Even though I always want to go home and sleep.

I was driving home and Sota was quite for once.

"What's on your mind, Sota?"

"I want to go over to the Takahashi" I did not see that coming. I hit the brakes almost making the blue car behind me crash into me. I kept driving.

"Why Sota?"

"I want to see Izayoi"

"Me too. I want to talk to her about some things"

I'm not stupid. Okay sometimes. But I know Sota needs a mother. And he saw her as a second mother. I bet he wants to see Izayoi so he could hug her and have her hold her even if it was for a while. I want that to. I wish for anything to hug my mother again. Sota and I don't talk about how they died. But seeing Izayoi will make him happy for even a second, then so be it.

I pulled up to my driveway and got out of the car. Sota was running for the door

"Change your clothes so we can go!" I doubt he heard me.

I was walking towards the door but I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching me.

I turned around and walked up to the Goshinboku. I looked up and there was the person who was staring at me. I tilted my head and he did the same. Only difference was his ears on the top of his head twitched.

I giggled at the motion. He just continued to look at me with a confused expression. I turned around and started walking back.

"Sota and I are going to your house in five minutes. If you want to stay here be my guest. I can never get you to leave my tree alone; I have a feeling I never will."

And with that I went in my house to get ready.

INUYASHA POV

She was coming over. Kagome was coming over. To MY house.

I jumped out of the tree and onto my room balcony.

I have no idea what to wear. Jessssh I sound like a girl.

"I should look hot!" yes that's it! To my closet!

I opened the door and there isn't much. Ah shit. Ill just wear sweats and a wife beater! Yes that screams sexy. Wait. No. mom wouldn't want that _'Inuyasha that's not presentable! Go put on a shirt!'_ meh meh bleh. Well I'll just wear black skinny jeans, uhh a red shirt with a black leather jacket. Yes! Sexy enough.

Outside my balcony I saw Kagome and her brother walking up to my house.

"I didn't think she would be here so fast." I have to go downstairs.

Wait, if I do she will think I waited for her. Aw shit. I'll just wait to make my appearance. Yes. I'll do that.

Downstairs

I rang the doorbell and waited a bit. I was really surprised when Izayoi answered the door herself.

I would have thought a maid would do it for her. I was going to ask when Sota flew by me (not really)

Screaming "Izzy!" that made me laugh. Her face looked surprised when Sota attacked her in a hug.

After she knew it was him she laughed and hugged him back.

"Oh Sota dear I haven't seen you in such a long time. You have grown sweetheart"

Sotas face had a little blush. Aww how cute he is so shy!

InuTashio showed up behind her and welcomed us in. after we gave everyone hugs, Izzy, Tashy, and Sesshy we all say in there marvelous living room and talked about, well, life.

For the first time in a long time Izayoi said something both me and Sota didn't want to talk about.

"How have you two been feeling since your mothers death?"

Sota just stood up and said "im.. going to something to drink." And he left.

InuTashio stood up next "I am going to go talk to the boy. One, to see if he is okay, and two, because he has no idea where the kitchen is." With that he left.

Sesshy also left to deal with Sota as well. Which left me with Izzy.

"To be honest, we haven't talked about my mothers death."

"Oh, I see. That's why he left?"

"Sota? Yeah. I don't think he is comfortable yet. We don't have any family left and he has few friends. I'm all he has." I know he needs a mom.. I can't give him that. She is gone.

"_That's all he needs_." I look up to see Inuyasha leaning back on the stairs.

"Son don't speak like that"

"Mom I didn't mean anything bad." He started waking towards us and sat down by Izzy. He leans his head back and put his arms behind his head.

"What I meant was, you say it as a bad thing. The kid needs to be with you and if you think it's a bad thing it's not. He needs your support as much as he needs someone to be there for him. He wants someone to tell him it's okay even if it's not. He _needs_ you Kagome."

I have not seen this side of Inuyasha. He was, right, and he made a lot of sense. It was weird.

"_Quit starting at me kagome_"

Huh?

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Staring. At. Me." Why this little brat

"I am not! Just a few minutes ago you were at my house on my tree staring at me!"

Inuyasha started to look nervous.

"So don't you dare talk about staring!" Oh god I am yelling aren't i? ughh.

"Kagome dear why don't you come with me, I want to show you someone!"

"Sure Izayoi, I would love to! Goodbye Inuyasha"

"Keh."

Izzy was leading me upstairs. We went to the third floor and came to stop in front of a large wooden door with beautiful rose engravings.

"Welcome to Yuzukis' Garden"

She opened the door and there was a beautiful garden. Not only that but it was huge! About the size of a ballroom.

There were so many flowers. Beautiful roses of every color. Cherry blossom trees and peach trees. There were few orange trees. There was even a waterfall. In the middle of the room was a fountain. The statue was of an angel. The angel had a child held in its hands.

The child was beautiful. She looked like a porcelain doll.

Izayoi went up to the statue and to my surprise removed the girl from the angels' arms.

"Yuzuki, wake up darling" I knew I've seen this girl before.

The little girl opened her eyes to reveal its golden color, her ears perked up and she yawned. She looked and me and smiled "hello Kagome"

She knew my name?

" Yuzuki"

"Mommy told me about you, that's how I know your name. I knew you were coming, I felt your aura. I'm just really tired."

What a strange child.

"Kagome, would you mind watching Yuzuki for a while? I must start on dinner."

"Of course I wouldn't mind." She cooks herself?

"Kagome come" I turned around to see Yuzuki walking away, but she wasn't walking. It looked more like she was floating instead. Only one other person I knew did this, Sesshomaru.

I followed the girl to the waterfall. She raised her hand and a snake of water appeared in front of us.

"Don't be afraid Kagome, I made it." She what?

She moved her hands in many directions and then put her hands down. She turned around and sat on my lap. I looked at her and she was looking at the water.

"Kagome look"

I looked at the water and there was a beautiful water show. Many water animals were running and jumping, crashing into each other to create new animals. Water shot up into the air and burst like fireworks. This child can control water, but how. She wasn't a water demon.

The show ended and me and Yuzuki laughed and clapped. She sure was a strange child.

All of a sudden Yuzuki stood up and placed her hands together. She closed her eyes and hummed.

My eyes grew wide, she was changing. Her silver hair turned black like her mothers and her nails turned into human ones. Her ears disappeared from above her head and were replaced on the side of her face. She lowered her hands and opened her eyes. They were a creamy blue-ish brown. She was gorgeous.

"Yuzuki?"

"Hai"

She was completely different. I was going to ask her what happened when

"Wow she must really like you."

"Inuyasha?"

"In the flesh. Yuzuki is a hanyou. All hanyou are part human part demon. We all lose our demon powers to be human at one point in our lives. We don't get to choose when we become human.. but, unlike all hanyou, Yuzuki can choose when she wants to become human. We don't know why, but she can. She only shows her human self to people she likes. So she must really like you."

"Hai!" I turned to look at Yuzuki. She was like a whole other person. Now instead of the calm child I was just with, she was more energetic and jumpy. It was like if she was two people. Even tho she was still one person.

Yuzuki came up to me and started jumping up and down

"Up Kagome up Kagome up Kagome up!" she was so adorable. She was a mini version of her mother.

"haha alright Yuzuki up you go" I picked her up and started walking towards the door. Inuyasha followed behind me. When I got to the door Inuyasha opened it for me since I was holding Yuzuki. We walked downstairs to the kitchen where Izayoi was cooking.

When she saw me holding a human Yuzuki she looked surprised, but then she smiled at me.

"Yuzuki likes you I see."

"I guess she does" I smiled back at her and put the child down. She ran to her mother yelling

"Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy!"

Izayoi and I both laughed.

"Inuyasha why don't you show Kagome around" No please don't leave me with the annoying dog.

"uhh mom I'm kinda busy"

"Nonsense! Now go on you two" oh no.

Inuyasha and I walked around for a while into a bunch of random rooms. We were back on the third floor and there was a room that was different from the others. Well every room is different in this house.

The door was red and had black claw marks embedded in the door. As if someone tried to tear it down.

"This is my room" I looked up to see Inuyasha open the door with the claw marks.

The room was huge and mostly everything was red.

"I take it red is your favorite color?"

"uhh yeah" He had a wide screen T.V. and a bunch of game systems. There were hundreds of CDs and to my surprise four trees in his room. One on every corner.

"Even though I have a bed I like to sleep on the trees. Its weird but there just comfortable."

"oh" well that answered my question.

He had a balcony that could oversee the city. It was beautiful. I looked to the left and I could see my house. My room balcony was facing his. I never noticed this before.

"Is that why you like my tree so much? It is comfortable?"

"Yeah, I've known that tree for years. Feels like home."

"oh. I guess it's okay for you to be there then."

"I didn't _need _your permission."

"Yeah you do. It's _my_ house"

"Keh."

I turned around and stared to walk downstairs. I was hungry and I wanted to leave. I was bored already and haven't seen Sota since I got here. I was worried about him.

I turned into the dining room and seen everyone there, Izayoi, InuTashio, Sesshomaru, Yuzuki as a demon again, and Sota. The olny ones missing were me and Inuyasha, who was behind me.

I walked up and sat next to Sota.

"Sota"

"Hey sis" he gave me a big smile

I smiled back at him. I was really happy to see him again.

"Well now that everyone is present, let's eat" InuTashio announced and right after everyone started to eat.

After diner Sota and I said our goodbyes.

We got into my car and drove into our driveway.

I got out and went into my house. I had a long day. I could not wait until school tomorrow. I wanted to see Sango. I went into my room and saw Bankotsu waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey Bank, who let you in?"

"You're people."

"Oh okay" I looked and him and giggled.

"What's funny babe?"

"You"

"Come out to the balcony with me."

We went outside and over looked the city. Bank had his arm around my waist and held me close.

"Kagome"

"Yeah bank?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Bankotsu"

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and he held me tighter.

I looked out into the city and saw Inuyasha on his balcony. I waved to him but he turned around and left into his room.

"Huh. I wonder what's got him."

"I thought he was a jerk? What happened?"

"I visited him and his family. He's not as bad as I thought."

"I don't trust him, please be careful Kagome. Promise me you will"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, I'll pick you and Sota up tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay Bank. See you then, goodnight."

"Goodnight Kagome."

I stayed on my balcony for a little while longer, I was about to go inside when a water drop floated in front of me. It swayed back and forth. It turned into the shape of a rose and twirled around, then into the shape of a heart and pumped in and out. I laughed and turned to look at Inuyasha's balcony to see him and Yuzuki. Yuzuki waved at me and I waved back.

"GOODNIGHT KAGOME!"

"GOODNIGHT YUZUKI!"

Inuyasha waved at me and took Yuzuki inside the house. I laughed and looked at the water puddle on the floor of my balcony. I smiled and walked inside. Today was not as bad as I thought it would be.

It was better.

DONE! Haha that was Chapter 8 sorry it took so long. It is my longest chapter so far! Anyway thank you guys for being so patient! I'm already staring on Chapter 9 so I hope it won't take too long. I get stuck sometimes though. Go ahead and throw in some suggestions if you like heck go ahead and make up a character I might put them in my story(: Just tell me if there good or bad and I'll see how to put it in. (:

Thank you Followers : DALUNA, Mycheesytaco, Sapphire Sawada-Uzumaki, tia1992, WildLatin, Faith Hathaway, Amber the Bluebird, Always-Be-Batman, pokemoneeveeforever, I love snowy owls, pinky8605, Warrior Princess Okami, Ginger-Megz, CassandraRenee18, Kagslovesinu, Animeninja454

Thank you!

Earth Princess Terra: Yeah he realized and here is your update(:

Ginger-Megz: Yes kagome is a little bad-ass lol and yeah Inuyasha finally noticed.

LadyKagome : Thank you(:

Animennja454: Thank you!(:


	9. Cheaters and new love

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters_. I do own Yuzuki and Kituse. I also own the Lullaby _My Dear Child__._

Bank came over to pick me and Sota up around the regular time.

He walked me to my class and gave me a kiss. He walked away to meet some friends. I walked in and saw who I wanted to see. "Sango!"

"Kagome!" I ran up to her and hugged her. We had ten minutes before class started so we had time to chat.

"So what did you and Bank do yesterday?"

"I wasn't with bank yesterday. I was at the Takahashi's."

"You were at Inuyashas house! What? Why? What did you do? TELL ME!"

"Haha Sango calm down. Turns out I knew there family forever. I just didn't know he was in the family. I know his parents and his brother. I also just met his adorable little sister! She is the cutest!"

"Awww adorable!"

"She is. Uhh Sango?"

"Yeah Kag?"

"Why did you think I was with Bank yesterday?"

"I swear I saw him with you at a restaurant me and Miroku were at but I guess it was someone else."

"Who could have he been with. WAIT! You and Miroku went on a date!? How cute! Tell me all about it!"

"We'll uhh I.i.i uhh-"

"_You whore_!" Was that Inuyasha?

Sango and I ran outside to see Inuyasha and Kikyou with a crowd around them. We made it to the front in time.

"Inuyasha I didn't I swear"

"Miroku told me you were with that cheating **asshole** at that fucken restaurant with him!"

"No I swear it was Kagome! She is his girlfriend after all"

"It couldn't have been her she was at _my _**house**!"

"Oh so now you were cheating on me with her!"

"**Don't you fucken change this** she is a family friend who _happens_ to be fucken close to my parents! _How the fuck could you do this you_ **slut**!"

I turned my head to Sango

"Sango.. Bankotsu was.. With _Kikyou_?"

"I guess. Like I said I thought it was you."

"You fucken cheating **bitch**! We are **OVER! O-V-E-R, OVER!**"

"Inuyasha please!" With that he left.

Bankotsu was with Kikyou.. He cheated on me? With Kikyou? Why?

Kikyou looked at me and her eyes were wide. I didn't know what I was doing but next thing I knew I was in front of her and I slapped her across the face.

"How _could you!_ I invited you into **my house damn it**!" She just looked up at me from the ground shocked while she held her red cheek. I ran. I didn't know what to do and I didn't feel like being at school.

"Kagome wait!" I stopped.

Sango came up to me and hugged me. I cried. What else could I do. I sat down and cried into my friends shoulder. We were in the parking lot and I was in front of my car with Sango.

"Sango!" We turned around and looked. Miroku was running towards us. He caught up to my car and was breathing heavily. "I. Want.. To.. Come.. Too."

Sango and I both laughed.

"Of course Miroku you can come. Hope in the back of my-"

"_Kagome_! Babe!"

I turned around. Bankotsu was running to my car. Sango was by my side and Miroku was at the other.

"Babe why are you leaving school. You never ditch."

"Oh I just felt like it."

"We'll come on let's get back to class."

He grabbed my wrist and I pulled it away.

"Is something wrong sweetie"

"_Where were you __**yesterday**_?" I asked coldly.

"At a restaurant, with Kikyou. She wanted me to help her come up with a present for her and Inuyashas anniversary. In returned she would help me come up with a gift for you."

"Oh. Oh Bank! I thought it was something completely different! Thank you for making it clear for me."

"No prob babe. You should trust me you know." I was about to kiss him when Miroku pulled me away from him.

"Miro-"

"_Cut the crap_."

"Sango?"

"Tell her the truth. If that is true why did you kiss Kikyou? Yeah, I saw it."

"You what!?"

"I uhh... Uh.."

SLAP!

"We are _done_. Go back home. Move back to our old town. I don't want to see you again. This relationship.. Is over."

Like that I got into the car and drive away.

I was now happy that I lent Sango my car and she drove it to school for me. Otherwise I would have been stuck.

I drive to the one house with the person I wanted to see the most.

I wanted to see Izayoi. And I wanted to hold Yuzuki.

We pulled up into Inuyasha house, well Mansion and got out.

"I haven't been here in so long"

"Miroku _shut up_ you and me were both here last week."

"Oh that is right my dear Sango"

"I am not your _dear_ anything monk"

Ding dong

A fox demon answered the door

"Can I help you?"

"_Shippo_?"

"_Kagome_? **Kagome**! It's really you!"

"Oh shippo! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I haven't either! How are you and Bank?"

"That's what I came here for, where is Izzy?"

"Up in Yuzukis garden. I'll show you!"

We all walked up in silence. Miroku and Sango went to go check on Inuyasha since they suspect her probably left school as well.

When we got into the garden I found Izayoi sitting on the grass.

She looked at me and I could tell she knew I was sad. She always knew. She opened her arms and I ran to her and started to cry.

"Izzy, he cheated on me! With K.k. .**kikyou**!"

"Shhhhhhhh.. Darling it's okay. Kikyou is not a good child. I knew from the start she was trouble. I told Inuyasha to watch out for her. He never did listen." I just kept crying.

"It's okay dear just let it out"

After a while I felt better. I asked if I could see Yuzuki and I found her in the Angels arms again. I picked her up and held her. I held her close to me and I felt happy. I couldn't understand why but I did.

I held her tight and sat by the roses and sung a song to her

"_Child_

_Rest and sleep_

_Life is full of happiness_

_Surprises every turn,_

_What we see is what we make_

_Of life and dreams_

_My dear child_

_I wish you happiness_

_My dear child_

_I hope you dream_

_Sleep well and live on_

_Forever_

_My dear child _

_I hope you dream_"

Yuzuki glowed and turned into a human child who was sleeping soundfully. I rested her back on the Angels arms but she started to cry.

I picked her up and held her and she stopped. So I just sat on the bench and held her while she slept.

I turned around and saw Inuyasha sitting by the waterfall.

He looked really depressed. His fist we clenched and he had his head down. He probably found out.

I walked up to him still holding a human Yuzuki in my hands.

"Mind if I sit here?"

He looked up at me and Yuzuki

"Okay"

We sat in silence for a while and I when Yuzuki started to move I hummed the song to her without the lyrics. She fell back asleep. Inuyasha looked at her than at me, then back to the water.

"When did you find out, Inuyasha"

"Miroku told me this morning. He said he saw you and Bankotsu on a date yesterday afterschool. I told him it wasn't possible since you were at my house. Then he told me he knew it was Kikyou he just wanted to make sure it wasn't you."

"I found out when you yelled it to her. Sango told me she thought she saw me on a date with him. I went to my car with Sango and Miroku can along. Bankotsu had the nerve to lie to me about it." I looked down at Yuzuki

"Then Miroku told me"

"He kissed her"

A tear fell down my face on Yuzukis

"Yeah" I wiped the tear off her face and held her closer.

"She kissed him back you know. It was her fault too."

I stood up with Yuzuki and rocked her side to side.

"I never thought he would be the type, to cheat on me. Even with a look alike" I walked away without looking back. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, next thing you know I was pushed into Inuyashas chest still holding Yuzuki as he held me.

"Kagome"

I cried into his chest.

He grabbed my chin and moved it up so I would look at him.

"No one could ever be like you. You are one of a kind. Better than kinky-hoe would ever be, don't forget that" he held me again for a little bit longer, I smiled, closed my eyes and just rested my head on his chest.

I backed away and let go.

My eyes were glued to Yuzuki

"Thank you, Inuyasha." With that I turned to head out the door when the door shut up ahead in front of me. Inuyasha jumped up from behind me and landed several yards away opened the door and a few seconds later came back in with Miroku and Shippo, both having bumps on their heads.

I laughed at the sight if the two.

Sango came in a few seconds later

"I told them not to go spying but Nooo. They never listen."

I laughed some more and ran up to Sango. We both started laughing. Yuzuki opened her eyes and saw me and Sango laughing.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Oh Yuzuki! You are awake!"

She climbed up from my front and wrapped around my back until she was sitting with her legs around my shoulders and her hands on my head. She was adorable. I looked up to see her and she looked down at me and smiled. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Yuzuki and I all laughed.

We headed downstairs and into the kitchen. We all got snacks to eat. It was now close to 2 and Sota got out at 3.

"Kagome, can you give me a ride to pick Kohaku up?"

"Sure I have to pick Sota up too. Good thing there school is next to ours."

"You got that straight"

Yuzuki was atop my head singing the song I sung her. I'm surprised she knew it really well even though I sang it to her in her sleep. At least I thought she was asleep.

"Wow Yuzuki that's a beautiful song. Did you make it up darling?"

Izzy came into the room at that moment.

"No mama, I heard Kagome sing it to me when I was floating!"

"Floating?"

"She means when she is asleep"

"Oh"

"Kagome that's a really nice song, did you make it up?"

"Yeah, I use to sing it to Sota when he was little so he would fall asleep faster. I taught it to my mom and she started to sing it to us. It became our song."

"Oh Kagome I would love to meet your mom!" I wish Sango didn't say that.

"As do I Kagome"

"Sango, Miroku. I would love to introduce you to her but." I took Yuzuki off my head and ran out the room. I couldn't do it. I ran up the stairs and I didn't stop. I just kept running. I didn't look where I was running either I just kept going until I ran into something hard and they wrapped their arms around me.

"_It's okay Kagome_"

"Inuyasha"

"You know you really should look where you are running. And I should really close my room door. One more step and look where you could have been."

I opened my eyes and looked behind him. We were on his balcony. If he wasn't there I would have fell and died.

"Inuyasha, thanks"

He held me tighter and dug his head into my shoulder.

"Stop running Kagome, you have to face it sometime."

"I know Inuyasha. I know."

I looked up and he got his head out if my shoulder, he looked straight at me. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were so, so, memorizing. I felt my face getting hot and I looked away. He put his hand under my chin and motion my face to look at his, his face was dangerously close to his, and was getting closer; I could feel his breath on my lips.

I pushed him away

"I'm sorry!"

I ran down stairs.

INUYASHA POV

Damn it. I was so close. So close to kissing my Kagome.

I will make her mine. I'm stupid. I shouldn't have pushed her like that.

"Kagome wait!"

I ran after her. I met her on the second floor.

"Kagome look I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I just. I don't know what overcame me."

"It's okay Inuyasha. Ima go pick up Sota and Kohaku, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Uhh yeah okay."

"Bye Inuyasha"

I watched her leave

"Bye, my Kagome"

"Your Kagome?"

"Ah shit Sesshomaru stop popping up out of fuckin nowhere you are creepy as hell!"

"I see you like Kagome."

"So? What is it to _you_."

"Be careful Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"If you hurt Kagome's feeling, you will not only suffer the wrath of me, but also of Father."

Ahh shit. Totally forgot she is a family friend. God dammit. And of course he walks away like we didn't just talk. Great. In my room was the famous Miroku sitting on my bed.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself monk"

"Kagome left rather fast. I wonder what got her."

"I almost kissed her."

"WHAT? No way! Tell me the dets!"

"We were out on my balcony and she almost fell over so I stopped her. I held her and told her everything is okay. She looked into my eyes, blushed, and then looked away. I grabbed her chin pulled her towards me and leaned into to kiss her, and then she pulled away and told me sorry."

"Don't you think it's too fast for her? She just found out her boyfriend cheated on her. And you just found out Kikyou betrayed you."

"Yeah I know, but I liked Kagome for a while now."

"Serious?"

"Yeah"

"Is that why you are always stalking her at her house on her tree?"

"Hey it's _my _tree I had it first! And no, I don't stalk her. I'm not a pervert _like you_."

"Oh.. If you say so."

"I know so"

"Alright. I'll leave you for now. Ima get home. Mushin might be mad that I ditched school. I'll have to explain it was your fault again."

"Wasn't. It was Kinky-hoes."

"I like that. Kinky-hoe. Sango is going to love it"

"I wish you wipe that stupid smile off your face. Your smiles are always creepy."

"Sure. Later Yash."

"Later"

At least I'm alone now. I can just lay in my bed and remember Kagome. My Kagome. I almost kissed her. Soon. Soon I will. But I'm not going to push her like I did today. When she is ready, I'll kiss her.

**A/N**: And this was chapter 9(: I write faster on my IPod than on my computer. I should start using my iPod to write my chapters more often(:

Next up! Chapter 10! Woot woot!


	10. Voice of an Angel

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters_. I do own Yuzuki and Kitsue. I do not own the remake of Marvin's room. The re-make is by Noelle Bishop. Check her out on youtube!

**Inuyasha POV**

I woke up underwater. I didn't know how I was breathing but I was.

When I finally realized I was underwater I started to panic.

It is the scariest thing ever.

Then I heard Yuzuki's laughter.

That's right.

She controls all elements.

I forgot. When Yuzuki was born my father embedded four small jewels into Yuzuki's ears. The jewels gave her the power to control water, fire, plants, and the wind.

And just in case they fall off, he made a necklace that has 4 more of the same jewels mixed into one jewel necklace. It's pretty amazing.

After her stunt she let me get up and get dresses.

I looked into my walk in closet and got a red muscle shirt with black skinny jeans. I put on my leather jacket and red converse. I love my red converse.

As I got downstairs my mom had breakfast ready.

"Hello sweetly how are you today?"

I only mumbled back cause its early and I'm friken tired. I took some waffles to go and went into my garage to get my red Harley. Yes, I have a motorcycle.

I told Yuzuki bye and drove off.

**Kagome POV.**

I got to school after I dropped Sota off.

I saw Inuyasha and blushed. _'What am I going to say to him'_ I walked passed him and walked down the halls to my class.

Before I entered I heard the teacher talking to someone.

I entered as they were still talking.

"**We'll Koga, since you are not understanding the lessons I will seat you next to someone who will help you in class**." as I closed the door they both looked at me. Koga had black jeans and a black BVB shirt. His chain belt was hanging low and his pants sagged (on purpose I suppose) he had icy cold blue eyes and his hair was up in a ponytail. I was checking him out and he was staring at me. I blushed an looked down.

"**Ah, miss Kagome! Just the person I want to see! I want you to meet Koga Wolf**."

"**I already know Koga Mrs. Ezika**"

"**Oh. very well, Miss Kagome, Koga is having trouble understanding my lesson so could you help and show him how to do the work? He will also be placed next to your desk**."

I smiled. This will be fun. Koga is cute.

Wait. I still have that Inuyasha problem. Ughh.

"**That sounds okay with me. Come on Koga I can help you with what we have been working on in class**." I walked to my desk and sat down.

"So Kagome"

I look into his eyes

"You have the most beautiful deep blue eyes I've ever seen. They are like the ocean, so calm yet exciting"

Now I couldn't help but blush and looks down.

"Thank you Koga, you are so sweet"

"I just speak the truth beautiful; he grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips to give it a kiss. I giggle as the bell rings and kids start coming in.

Sango comes and sits next to me and Koga is on my other side. As the class begins Sango passes me a note.

~yo kags, why is Koga sitting next to you?

-teacher told him to. Needs help with the lessons.

~lame! What a loser

-hey don't be so mean. He can't help it if he isn't bright. Speaking of people that are not bright, Inuyasha tried to kiss me yesterday.

~_**WHAT**_! Not even a whole day since him and Kikyou has been apart and he tries to pull a move on you? _Is he taking lessons from Miroku _or what?

-I don't know but I need time to heal, mentally and physically. Hope gym will help. I haven't used my powers in a while

~well this will be fun

-Oh yeah, time to show off!

After lunch was gym.

Surprisingly today boys and girls had gym together.

Koga was transferred into the boys gym today I noticed.

Since no was a human without power of some sort, we had training. Miko's and monks (me and Miroku) were put into the left side of the field while demons (Inuyasha, Koga) were on the right. Demon slayers (Sango) were on a whole different field.

Today I was going to prove how strong I was. I went up first.

I raised my left hand into the air with my palms open, I conjured up a bow and when I felt it I closed my plans and brought it in front of me. The bow glowed pink with my purifying aura. I stung the bow and an arrow appeared and I strung it back. It glowed a bright pink and white. The staff released an untamed evil demon (not a student) and I released the arrow purifying the demon in one swift, powerful, elegant blow.

Everyone stared in disbelief until Koga broke the silence

"_**Way to go Kagome**_!"

After that everyone else stared to cheer. I felt so embarrassed.

It is always nice to show how strong I am, just to remind people not to mess with me.

Miroku was next and he put up a barrier around a demon and used his staff to purify it.

Not as impressive as me but still impressive.

Inuyasha was after Miroku. I was nervous as I saw him. He looked at me before he started and winked. I just looked down.

As he started I looked back up, the demon they let out was _**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY**_ bigger than mine and more deadly.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**"

The demon was cut in two.

I was so surprised. I started to clap along with other students but then he pulled his sword out. We were all confused cause the fight was over.

Then the demon started to move and we were all shocked.

Inuyasha raised his sword with one hand (which is crazy cause it looks heavy) and brought it down while saying

"WINDSCAR"

Golden lights which looked like lighting tore from his sword ripping the ground and the demon to shreds. It was the craziest amazingest shocking thing I've ever seen. I was beyond surprised!

He looked back at us and smirked, girls went wild and screamed along with the guys who were all praising him. I walked back to mirkou and just stood there with him not wanting to be alone.

"He's good but a show off"

"yeah I hear you on that Miroku"

"So Lady Kagome would you mind of me and Sango came over to your house today?"

"no I wouldn't mind, although I was planning on sleeping today then going over to my music room"

"you play music?

"play and sing."

"well I am impressed. Inuyasha is in a band called Demon lords, its underground and his family doesn't know about it, only kids in the school. Girls go crazy even more for him."

"They get crazier? Oh lord"

"yeah, he has hard lyrics, although its not what he wants, really he has some nice soft feeling songs but no one listens to that crap. So he went on to hard meta rock. Hes not really part of the band anymore but plays with them every now and then. He hates Koga but Kogas in the band too."

"oh, do you play monk?"

"why yes I do" he has that stupid but cute grin on his face.

"Well would you care to join me in my music room today?"

"It would be an honor lady Kagome"

"very well"

The bell rang and we went to get changed.

After school I waited outside in the parking lot for Sango and Miroku.

"KAGOME!" I was tackled down by Sango.

"well hello to you too Sango"

"so your house today? I didn't expect it but Miroku told me and I didn't know you play? You sing too? Wow you must be talented! Do you play piano? What about guitar? I bet you play guitar. Inuyasha plays guitar. I bet you are better than him. Have you ever played in front of a crowd? Are ylu well known? Do you.."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Sango too many questions!"

"Oh sorry. I'm just soo excited! Ill be over later cause im bringing Kohaku for Sota."

"Alright, see you and Miroku soon!"

I walked to my car and drove to pick up Sota.

He got in my car and I drove.

"Hey sis whats on the agenda today?"

"Sango and Kohaku are coming over, so is Miroku."

"Cool, hey sis? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Sota?"

"Why doesn't Bank come over anymore?"

I don't want to answer but I don't want Sota to worry.

"We decided not to see each other anymore."

"Oh… should I stop talking?"

"No its alright Sota. He went back to his, well our old town."

"Okay. I like Tokyo better. I have a lot of new friends."

"Alright Sota"

We pulled up and Sota went inside.

I dragged myself to my room and changed. I felt lazy today so i put on black tights and a loose shirt that said love with gray stripes. I wore black socks and looked in the mirror. Good enough. Now, to the Music room. I sat on the piano bench and went to work.

**Inuyasha POV**

Miroku came over and wanted me to join him at Kagome's house.

Sota let us in and we thanked him. We asked him were the music room was and he had no idea. He said he barely knew where his room was. Jees how does this kid get dressed?

Anyways with my demon powers I found the room, Miroku and I walked in and found recording stuff.

We saw the room which had another room in it.

Kagome was paying the piano and Miroku got techy and went to play with the stuff.

I don't think Kagome knew we were there. Miroku hit record and the red light turned on and we heard Kagome start talking, no, singing.

A tear ran down her face and fell on the keys while she played.

"Tears in my eyes now

Staring at a blank wall

I should call you confess it all

I've been waiting to damn long

And everything I could try

I know it's gonna make me cry

I should probably let go

And ima call you anyway and say

Damn you leaving me to hurt this bad

I wish you still thought about the times we had

Damn this memory's that still hang around

Wish to let them go I won't just carry them"

I just notice but she is singing about Bankotsu.

I look at Miroku but he has headphones on and is paying close attention to Miroku who is still meddling with the sound system trying to perfect what she is singing.

Which is stupid, because she sings fucken perfectly like an angel.

"I just thought that I deserve better

Havre you thought about me lately

I just thought that I deserve better

And I broke down but only cause you made me

Did it ever mean a word you said?

You never let me down

Protect me from the dangers

Guess you don't know just how scary you are

I think about you till I sleep

Then I see you in my nightmares

I should probably let go

But ima call you anyway and say

Damn you leaving me to hurt this bad

I wish you still thought about the times we had

Damn these memory's that still hang around

Wish to let them go I won't just carry them

I just thought that I deserve better

Have you thought about me lately?

I just thought that I deserve better

And I broke sown but only cause you made me

I think I'm addict to all these problems and trying to fix em solve em till it all goes bad

I don't think I realize a certain pain can be buried and left to rest and then you don't go back

It still hurts

I can't except this it's hard to forgive these

Feelings im feeling make them go away please

You cut so deep and now I can't stop bleeding

Said that you be here so don't be deceiving

I need you right now are you gonna listen for me

Hear my heart break in this low melody

Hope that you get this so maybe you'll see

Still left some pain that I need to set free

I just thought that i deserve better

Have you thought about me lately?

I just thought that I deserve better

I broke down but only cause you made me

Ooooooooohhhh uhhhhhhhhhh yeahhh"

**Kagome POV**

I took my headphones off.

Miroku and Sango should be hear by now.

I looked up and that recording light was on. I wasn't recording this?

I looked to the window and saw Miroku and inyasha smiling at me.

I was shocked I just stood there wth a blank expression on my face.

I couldn't hear them but inuyasah was clapping and Miroku gave me a thumbs up.

I sighed and walked into the room

"Lady Kagome that was amazing! It sounded familiar though. What song is it?"

"it's my re-write of Marvin's room by Drake"

I looked at Inuyasha and he spoke to me

"Kagome, you have a beautiful voice"

I blushed and looked up at him

"Thank you, both of you."

Sango walked in and was smiling.

"Sango dear come here"

"I'm not your dear anything monk"

"Please come"

They played my song back and she was blown away.

"KAGOME YOURE AMAZING! I NEVER KNEW YOUCAN SING SO GOOD!"

"You guys are so over reacting."

"No kagome were arnt" damn Inuyasha.

"welllllllllllllllll, ima get snacks"

"alright kagome just come back fast"

I walked outside the room to go to the kitchen until someone grabbed my hand.

I looked at my hand and saw clawed fingers around it. I didn't look back bt just spoke

"yes Inuyasha"

"Kagome look at me"

I turned around and met Inuyasha lips. I was shocked but they were so soft and the kiss was sweet. I pulled away and slapped him. I didn't want to stop but I knew it was wrong.

He held his cheek and grabbed me again and kissed me. This time, with more passion. I melted into the kiss but still pulled back.

"Kagome I want this. I want you."

"Inuyasha you can't have me."

With that I walked downstairs and left him there. When I got into the kitchen I put a barrier around it so no one could get in. then I walked to the refrigerator and banged my head on it a couple times.

I kind of like Inuyasha. His family is so nice and he is cute. But then I remember how much of a jerk he was. But I know he wouldn't cheat like Bankotsu. Bankotsu, I can't believe what he did.

Its barley been two days and its hard. But I know with friends like Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kitsue it won't be so bad.

Speaking of Kitsue, I haven't seen him in a while.

I took some juice and snacks and took them upstairs.

**Inuyasha POV**

I just stood there thinking

' "_Kagome I want this. I want you."_

"_Inuyasha you can't have me." '_

I can't have her? Why the fuck not! I want her. I never wanted someone so bad.

Not even Kikyou. Heck, if Kikyou didn't cheat on my I was going to break up with her just to be with Kagome. Although getting rid of Bankotsu was going to be hard but he made it easy for me.

Still. I can't have her.

Why! I mean she kissed back and it was amazing!

So why did she say that to me? I'm never going to know.

I know one thing for sure.

I am **not** giving up on Kagome.

A/N: and scene!

Hello everyone and thank you for being so patient! Hope you like this chapter took a while. I had writers block and then got mad at myself. Sucks. But I like to start off with thanking my followers!

Thank you _**: DALUNA, Mycheesytaco, Sapphire Sawada-Uzumaki, tia1992, WildLatin, Faith Hathaway, Amber the Bluebird, Always-Be-Batman, pokemoneeveeforever, I love snowy owls, pinky8605, Warrior Princess Okami, Ginger-Megz, CassandraRenee18, Kagslovesinu, Animeninja454, kitsune-snuggler12, lizziebr05, Future Shining Star, shinhwa27, chocolatesweetie, Music's Dancing Freak, Gotenksluver, storyofmylifeman **_ (:

Reviews!

**Kitsune-snuggler12**: Yes I do know(: and thnk you so much!

: I know I try(: thank you!

**Chocolatesweetie**: well then here is chapter 10!(:

**Ginger-Megz**: yeah bank is. And Inuyasha is a sly dog(;

**LadyKagome guest**: Thank you!

**Unknown guest**: that's nice. Lol(:

**Unknown guest**: thank you! And don't worry you aren't rushing me(: here you go chapter ten!

Thank you everone! Chapter 11 is in the making and there is a BIG surprise you don't want to miss(:


End file.
